


The Man Who Sold the World

by akemi42



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen (Comic)
Genre: Character, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Watchmen - Freeform, adrian - Freeform, gen - Freeform, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I knew I had to do a Watchmen vid to this song and I knew it had to be Adrian. He isn’t my favorite character, but I have to admit that I love that scene at end where Manhattan looks at him as if he’s god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Who Sold the World

**Pairing:** None  
 **File Size:** 35 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "The Man Who Sold the World"  
 **Artist:** David Bowie  
 **Summary:** I knew I had to do a Watchmen vid to this song and I knew it had to be Adrian. He isn’t my favorite character, but I have to admit that I love that scene at end where Manhattan looks at him as if he’s god.  
 **Warning:** None

[Download The Man Who Sold the World](http://www.akemi42.com/files/ManWhoSold.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch The Man Who Sold the World on the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/cake/vids/view/64)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/ManWhoSold.wmv)


End file.
